Rained Love
by overlordofnobodies
Summary: A KisamexSakura story for IvyAdrena's Contest at DA. I think it not to bad so go take a look.
1. Part 1

_She had to run. She had to get away from the village. That very thoughtfelt so wrong as it went across Sakura's mind. The woods were only green andbrown blurs in her bleary vision, as she hurtled her body over tree limb after tree limb. She didn't even care when it started to storm about an hour ago. All Sakura could think about was to get away from the hell that was once her home. But her body was tired and the rain was not helping. She started to slowdown when her muscles refused to continue working for her. A place to rest seemed the only likely option. _

_Emerald eyes scanned the area she stopped in. The only thing she could find was the space among the braches of the tree she stopped under. It was her only choice. She sat herself among the thickest of the branches for what safety she had. Her head rested on her drawn up knees as she leaned her back against to the tree__. I still can not believe what happened..._" she thought as she closed her eyes, her mind slowly drifting off into the awaiting darkness, _...the village_. But all she could hear was the soft pattering of the rain on the leaves she once called home. Orochimaru had finally taken over Sasuke's body. Konoha couldn't explain it but he managed to do it. With this new body, his first task was to go straight to Konoha with his new skilled ninjas and slaughter everyone there. Sakura could still see and hear the screams of the people she loved fall to the Sound ninjas. The Nin's that Orochimaru brought with him were not even human. They were more powerful and more skilled then ANBU.

Hatake Kakashi, her first teacher, screamed as a genjutsu forced him to face his real nightmares. The most horrible death was Tsunade's. Orochimaru had takengreat pleasure in running her through with his blade. Her Creation Rebirth couldn't even save her; she died from the overuse and strain of her technique. Out of everyone, Naruto's death still rang clear in her mind.

Naruto came yelling at Orochimaru in hopes his yells would bring Sasukeback to reality. But Orochimaru just laughed at him while they fought. "Run!" wasthe last thing Naruto said before Orochimaru beheaded him. The last thing Sakura saw of her home. That was days ago, but it felt like it happened yesterday. The Sound ninjas had followed her from Konoha and it was all a matter of time before they finally caught her. She needed to get out of Konoha. She needed to head toward the borders of Suna; there she would be guaranteed safety. The rain still continued on during the night and into the next day, but Sakura needed to keep going if she was going to make Suna by daybreak. _How could this happen? _thought Sakura as she jumped to another limb. Her sandaled foot slipped from the branch due to her fatigue. She returned to the forest floor to rest against a tree for a minute.

She rested her head against the wet and cold bark that somewhat welcomed her tired state. "So much for the stories Mom used read to me wean I was little." she muttered into the tree. Sakura remembered the stories that held the last bit of innocence of her childhood life. Stories where knights saved princesses from evil monsters and later ride off into the sunset to live a happily ever after. _Happily ever after, _she thought, _happiness can not be found for a ninja._ Even now she sometimes wished that such dreams were able to come true, but it was just a fairy tale. She knew that it would never happen. A loud crack of thunder interrupted her thoughts. Her head snapped up to look out into the rain, her exhausted senses went back to normal from their frightened state. _At least the storm will hide my tracks. _thought Sakura, but she heard a splash. Sakura held her breath as she drew one of her few kunai from her holster. She pressed her back against the tree so she could look out into the rain.

Jade orbs gazed over the clearing for a sign of threat, but she couldn't see anything. She sent a small amount of her valued chakra out for a concentrated area scan. She felt something but her senses were so drained she couldn't tell animal from human. But she knew something was out there.

"Where are you?" whispered Sakura as her eyes swept over the clearing again. Her eyes saw a flicker of movement; she focused on the spot to see the acknowledged presence. It was a man with a painfully familiar Konoha headband. Sakura nearly lowered her kunai recognizing the symbol, but she brought it up seeing the other parts of the man's uniform. The uniform was dirty and ragged, like he just escaped from a fight, but the jacket was one size too small and the headband was stained on one side. Her stomach clenched slightly, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. "Are you a survivor?" she asked, hoping that he didn't notice her wavering voice.

"Yes, I have a message for you." Sakura felt this swell of hope go through her. Maybe someone else survived like she did. If at all possible maybe Lee, Ino, Hinata, or even Yamato, just let it be anyone.

"What is it?" she asked taking a step toward him. She halted slightly, noticing her movement; she couldn't just let this random ninja fill her with some false information. She had to make sure that he was for real.

"I was told that your sensei Kakashi wants to regroup with you." He said taking a step toward her. Sakura's hand clenched on the hilt of her kunai, as she retreated her taken step. Hatred and sorrow filled her heart again hearing the name of her teacher. Her jaw became stone as she fought back the tears, her eyes leveled with the messenger Chunnin.

"Did Kakashi give you that message?" she asked bringing her kunai up, heart taking a dip of emotion. The messenger only looked at her and tilted his head.

"Yes, he gave it to m-"

"Kakashi is dead." Her grip on her kunai turned white as she spread her feet a bit farther to ready the attack.

"You know you are right," The man said. "But it doesn't matter." He snapped his fingers causing solid ropes to fly around Sakura tying her to the tree. She slammed into the tree; a curse erupted out of her as she tried to break from her bonds, but she didn't have the strength or power to.

The Rogue Nin just smiled as he looked at her. Sakura watched him helplessly from her bound position. Two men flickered to both sides of him; she couldn't help the feeling of uselessness that swept over her. She was so physically and mentally exhausted that she didn't even sense the other two chakra signals. The gods only know how long they were there and following her.

_So he was a diversion_. Thought Sakura as her eyes quickly flicked betweeneach Rogue Nin. She struggled against her bonds but as if on cue they instantly tightened around her, she cringed at the tightening.

"So Leader, what should we do with her?" said one of the men.

"Hmm," their leader said as he came closer. He lightly grabbed Sakura's chin and turned her head to the left and right to look at her. "Well Orochimaru-sama said we could have a little fun." The other men smiled at this.

_No!, _thought Sakura. She struggled harder against her bonds, but the tightening made her groan slightly from the pain. She sagged against her ropes, feeling the burn and itch of the rope go into her skin, but everything became clear when one of the men made the one remark that broke her.

"I hope she will be better than that pearly eyed girl and loud blonde."Sakura lifted her head up hearing those words._You can't mean..._ she thought. _Ino...Hinata..._"What did you do to them!" she yelled at her captors. She felt the chakra flow into her fists, but she was already so drained that it barely did anything to break the ropes that bound her. "What did you do!" she yelled at them again.

With those words Sakura fought harder against the bonds that held her. Thisjust made the men laugh at her. She felt the tears peep out of her eyes and tried to hold it back but the tears just kept coming. She clenched her teeth to keep from crying. Again the men laughed at her. The leader of the group stepped toward her and reached out to take up some of her dangling hair to twirl between his fingers.

"Keep fighting and begging," the leader said as he moved closer to her,"it makes it all the more fun for us." He dropped his hand from her hair and went toward the zipper of her vest. Just then a shuriken flew between them causing him to jump away from her. They all turned their heads in the direction of the thrown shuriken. There in one of the trees was a man, or what was supposed to be man, instead of having a normal skin color, his skin was blue with matching spiky blue hair.

If the infamous black and red cloak didn't frighten anyone, an oversized bandaged sword was propped over his shoulder. From his crouching position, he could have easily taken them but he didn't with the loose grip he had on the hilt of his weapon. His expression enough was relaxed showing that he didn't want to fight. That was if he felt threatened by the Sound Nin's.

"If you are finished, I need the kunoichi." The sword wielder stated. This only caused the men down below to laugh. Sakura took in an intake of air; she knew who just happened to save her. Hoshigaki Kisame was an S-Class criminal from the land of Water and standing member of the group Akatsuki. If she was correct, he was still was Uchiha Itachi's partner. Her insides rolled at the thought of her so called 'savior'.

"Do you know who we are?" asked the leader. "We're the best of Orochimaru-sama's Ninjas and there is no w--" In seconds the blue skinned man was in front of them not even allowing the leader to finish speaking. Now that he was to their level they all could see just how tall Kisame actually was, even now he was towering over them.

"I don't care," He said as he took a step toward them, he watched themtake a step back from his larger profile. "Leave or I shave a few layers off of you." He brought his fabled sword, Samehada, down to the ground in front of him.

The leader swallowed as he looked between Sakura and the new lumbering threat in front of him. "Kill him." He said to his men. They rushed Kisame, but with one swing of his large sword he managed to catch one of the two men off guard and easily dismembered him. The other was quicker and managed to throw two kunai at him. The sound of clinking metal rang in the area showing Kisame's ability to block with such a large blade.

He swung his blade again from above, his opponent anticipated it but when he realized Kisame's late faint to the left did he receive a clean sweep of the toothed blade through his middle. The leader managed to somehow get behind him and throw a few dozen shuriken and kunai at him, again Kisame deflected the metals. A flicker of movement showed the leaders ability to rapidly blink from once place to the next, he aimed a kick to Kisame's head.

He was only stopped by getting his foot caught by Kisame's large blue hand and received a kick of his own from the blue giant. The hit went directly to his face causing it to make a sickening sound for Sakura. She turned her head slightly as she saw the leader's body go flying off into the trees. She heard another swish of the large blade toward her and she cringed against the tree. Her mind was already visualizing the teeth of the bladeripping at her skin but she didn't feel anything go across her skin but the slight tug and rushing feeling of ropes falling from her.

"Not even a workout." Kisame stated. Sakura watched as he slipped his sword into the carrying belt that he wore across his chest. He then turned to face Sakura and took a step closer to her. Sakura got into a fighting stance preparing for her fate. She saw him stop at her actions; she waited for him to make the first move but he didn't.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked again noticing the waver of emotion. His expression was blank when compared to her emotion ridden one. She swallowed trying to get the parched feeling out of her mouth. "Stop toying with me and finish me off." He didn't do anything. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Come on fight!" she yelled charging at him. She swung with her right aiming for his head but he simply blocked it by catching her small fist into his.

Sakura tried pulling away but she couldn't get out of his death like grip. She brought her leg up to deliver a kick but Kisame only spun her around and had her in a bone crushing embrace. His large arms pinned her arms against her small body disabling her movement. She wiggled madly to trying to break free.

"You're pathetic." The Akatsuki said above her. Sakura froze in her place hearing the words. Due to her weakness she saw her friends, comrades, and loved ones die. Her weakness was what killed her. She hung her head and sagged against her captives arms. Tears silently fell down her face as realization hit her. She felt his arms withdraw from her allowing her to fall to the ground in a heap.

Sakura remained there groveling on the ground allowing the feeling of weakness and worthlessness consume her. She closed her eye and waited for him to do something. She heard him move from behind her and walked to around her to face her kneeling position. "If you are finished?" he said down at her. Sakura swallowed back herremaining tears and looked up at him.

"So get it over with." She spat looking at him with hard eyes. She sawhis eyes darken slightly.

"I said I needed them not kill you."

"What?" she said drawing her head up a little higher. "You are justgoing to do the same things like those men." His eyebrows narrowed.

"Don't tempt me," he said drawing his hands into his sleeves. "But I'mnot that easily tempted by a little girl."

Sakura was about to retort to his statement when he suddenly squatteddown to her level. She fell back on her rear due to the sudden closeness. Kisame's eyes stared at her for a minute analyzing her, and then he let out a slow breath. He ran a hand through his blue hair, his eyes looking at the ground as he did. He then gave Sakura the once over and got up from his spot. Sakura watched him, wondering what he was up to.

"Either you come with me or I can kill you now to save you from the pain and suffering." Sakura looked at him with what shock she could muster from her tired body.

"What makes me want to go with you?" He only stared at her, she watched him bring a hand up to rest it on the hilt of Samehada. Sakura's heart rate quickened slightly at the action.

"Because you have no choice."

"I think I prefer to die." She said lowering her jaw. "I want to die with myvillage." Kisame looked at her again, but he didn't make a move to bring Samehadaout from it's place. She saw his jaw twitch slightly in thought.

"You have guts to talk to someone like that, particularly someone likeme." Sakura couldn't help but blink at him. This couldn't be the Hoshigaki Kisamethat she read about in the files back in Konoha.

"What?" she said in slightly confusion. Kisame looked off into the surrounding trees before speaking.

"You're not the only one to hate Orochimaru," he said looking back ather. "Even a group like Akatsuki has its enemies." Sakura looked at him with confusion.

"What are you saying? Are you offering to take me to Akatsuki?" Kisame only shrugged.

"You will be guaranteed protection, safety, and a chance for revenge,"he said titling his head at her. "Isn't that what you want?"

Sakura swallowed the last part of information with difficultly. Shewanted to so much get back at Orochimaru and what he did to Konoha. What hedid to her, Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, the countless others that he slaughtered. "Well?"

Sakura looked back at the Akatsuki member in front of her. "Orochimaru will pay for what he did." She saw a corner of Kisame's mouth twitch into a smirk.

"Let's go." Sakura got to her feet but as she took a step fatigue and nausea sweptover her body. She felt her knees buckle but her fall was stopped by Kisame having a hold of her waist. Sakura had a hand to her head trying to get the stars out of her vision.

"How long have you been like this?" he asked above her. Sakura swallowed trying to get her breaths. "For a couple days now, but I can go on." She said trying to get onsteady ground.

"In this condition you won't." Before she knew it, Sakura was swept up into his arms. Sakura didn't even put up a struggle against it because his body warmth swept over her, stilling her movements. She felt Kisame take off into the tree tops with her safely tucked into his arms. Her mind was reeling from the last few moments.

Her thoughts went back to Kisame's file back at Konoha. It said he always seemed to have a smirk on his face and he particularly enjoyed making a sport out of killing people, but this couldn't possibly be the same Kisame that offered her a place at Akatsuki. This couldn't be the Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the fabled Seven Mist Swordsmen that was carrying her in his arms. It just couldn't be the same man could it?

She went back to their interaction trying to find out if maybe he could have lied to her, but she couldn't remember any expression if he used any. Now she was a fool for believing him but who could she trust nowadays? All the people that had her trust were dead and gone. Sakura felt his body heat seep into her cold and tired body, she leanedher head against his chest a bit more.

She felt Kisame stiffen and look down at her before looking back at the path ahead. Her eyelids drooped with much needed rest and the warmth that was around her only welcomed sleep more. Her emerald eyes watched what was visible of one of red clouds flutter on his cloak as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. She didn't know when she started crying again but she did. _Please let this turn out all right_. She thought as sleep finally took her.


	2. Part 2

_Sakura shot up in bed with cold sweat clinging to her forehead. Her breathing hard and deep, the type of breathing that you only get from a nightmare that you wouldn't want to relive. The dream seemed like a distant memory but why did it feel so real to her? Her breathing finally calmed as her ears picked up on the calm sounds around her. The tapping of heavy rain over metal rooftops now could be heard and the gentle winds danced lightly on her windows. Jade eyes slowly gazed out the black windows to see the many neon lights of Amegakure, the Land of Rain, a city that seemed to never sleep, but always live, even in the shadows of nighttime. A sigh slowly escaped her lips as her eyes softened sensing the tranquil of the room about her. A gentle shift of movement was heard next to her. She turned her head to see the causer of the noise. Tired eyes gazed over the other occupant of the bed, lingering slightly on his sleeping form. _

_A small smile played on her lips at his current state; he must have fallen asleep reading, for his back was still against their headboard with a guilty literature novel lyingopen in his lap. Sakura's silent smile lifted a little more as she reached across the bed togently slip the book from his fingers. Eyes scanning the pages to see that it was in fact one of her books, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin, to think that he was willing to read such a book made her smile even more at him._

_Sakura closed the book while still looking at him, even now as he slept, she could still see the tension in his shoulders. That was the way of a ninja, you had to be prepared for anything even if you are caught off guard, you still need to be able to kill upon command. Then again, his tension could be compared differently from hers, but thenagain it could be the same. _

_Before it all happened, before her village fell to the ground, she was part of a group of ninja's that had morals, a code, a way of living to everything. For him he always had to be alert, always on the move for having the paranoia of always being watched and followed, but now, all that didn't matter. She saw her home fall to flames four years eyes went down to glance at the cover of the book allowing those words to sink into her. __Has it really been four years? _she thought as she settled the book on her nightstand. Jade eyes went back to the other occupant of her bed seeing her answer. Four years ago she wouldn't be Amegakure. Four years ago, she wouldn't be in a group that she once considered evil. Four years ago, she wouldn't come to respect a man that a close friend once called 'brother' and she wouldn't be sitting right in front of the fabled Kisame Hoshigaki, and four years ago she certainly wouldn't be sharing a bed with him.

Sakura gazed over the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, a man she oncefeared in her lifetime but then she once called 'savior'. In his propped up positionhe could easily spring up and kill any man that he found threatening, but she had to guess that was what attracted her to him. For inside that deep, dark, demeanor there was a man that just wanted to be loved and not be looked upon as a monster. Some would call him that, he looked and acted like one, but that was only if someone didn't get to know him.

His skin, a beautiful shade of blue, caused him to look alien like and the gill like marks on his upper cheeks and sharp contrasting facial features made him stand out in any crowd, but his eyes were what were to be said the scariest part of him. Instead of normal eyes, his eyes were surrounded in black and the piercing white of his eyes made him look like a demon, but they were beautiful to Sakura. To her they didn't seem demon like, for her they were this harmonious milky white that just made you want to sink intothem and get lost in them. She loved his eyes just as much as she loved him.

Even in the dark light she could see the dark gill-like lines on his blue skin. Another silent smile appeared on her lips at the thought of her sharing a bed with Kisame. She knew that she would have thought the idea an abomination if it was four years earlier especially with only a thin sheet to sleep between them. It was in the middle of summer and the gentle rains didn't seem to have the power to quench the thirst of the heat and cool its inhabitants. Sleeping under covers seemed unlikely under the hot and humid climate. Sakura scooted a little closer to Kisame as she thought these thoughts. Her fingers gently brushing the towering gravity defying hair as her thoughts softly stirred in its reminiscing cauldron. She stopped her toying, fearing that she would wake him from his slumber.

Her thoughts went back to the first time she ever set foot in Rain Country. After she agreed to be taken to Amegakure, Kisame took her to Pain, the leader of the well known and ruthless Akatsuki. At first she thought that Pain was just as a killer as Orochimaru, but she was wrong when Pain gave her this look that only read hatred for the snake master and for him alone. She was told later that Orochimaru attacked Akatsuki not shortly after Konoha was being attacked. In the battle of infamy both sides had devastating damage but only one side was declared victor. One fallen body showed the results of that battle.

Uchiha Itachi was dead, but he wasn't killed by his revenge seeking brother, but by Orochimaru in his new body which happened to be the body of Sasuke. It seemed after destroying Leaf; Orochimaru had attacked Itachi and killed him. Pain was concerned that he would try to attack the rest of Akatsuki, so Pain had them go into hiding. She never knew that Orochimaru had enemies as powerful as Akatsuki. When Sakura asked Pain how he knew that she was alive, he didn't respond right away, but he told her that Akatsuki was watching over Orochimaru's movements for some time.

Sakura was infuriated to hear this news, but Pain told her even if they did manage to tell the Hokage who would trust a group that have murderers and traitors for members? He was watching over Orochimaru for the benefit for Akatsuki and also the safety of his members. Kisame was assigned to her because he had the best tracking record with the group that was following her. He was told to not intervene at any costs, but with her standing in front of Pain right now showed the betterment of that statement.

"I see no need for a ninja from Konoha," Pain once said,"but it seemsthat the gods have given you to us because we seem to hate the same person." Sakura hated those words but also embraced them because that was what made her change in the end. So, that day she joined Akatsuki to get back at the man that ruined herhome and ruined her life. Pain even went out of his way to get her a job at the local hospital in Amegakure even a small apartment to fit her needs, but the thing that she respected out of Pain was him knowing what to question and what not to question. Since she has been in Amegakure he didn't ask about Naruto. She had to think that Pain thought Naruto died along with Konoha as well as the old Sakura.

It took one year for her to get used to her new surroundings, one year for her to stop thinking that her enemy was considered friend, it took her one year to become stronger from she thought was. In her assimilation process into Amegakure Pain's partner, Konan, became much like an older sister to her. At first they avoided each other but slowly they soon were able to open up with each other and actually bond. Now they were always together and spending time with each other, but the one that really welcomed her was Tobi, the aloof and caring orange masked man that always referred to himself in 3rd person.

In many ways Tobi reminded her of Naruto and each time she thought that her heart hurt a little more. Everyone was especially nice to her at the hospital, at the Akatsuki base, the city, everywhere. Then there was Kisame. At first Sakura thought he was just there to keep an eye on her for Pain after the first week or two but it was about ayear since she arrived and he never really became a 'friend'. Kisame and she really didn't even interact that much, not even a hello, good-bye, or even a simple conversation. Their relationship was far from platonic. When they did happen to see each other they would just look at each other, nod, then leave.

Then it happened. It came just as suddenly and so unexpected that to this day Sakura laughed at it. Kisame asked her to spar with him for an hour. She agreed to it but with some slight confusion and also interest because she had to yet test her skills on the shark but she lost. This continued for about a month. But within those months Kisame and her were able to talk and bond with each other. Conversations were primarily on fighting stances, corrections on footing, talking about her faults, or in the few cases she would be healing Kisame from their spar. It would be then his turn to ask questions about medicine and healing when hers were more centered on weapons and fighting positions. Then their questions actually turned into real conversations ranging from the meaning of life or talking about things in general.

They rarely talked about their families or their homes, it was a touchy subject for the both of them but as the months progressed, Sakura was finding that she was indeedgetting stronger, faster, and also better in her sparring. It wasn't till she beat Konan in an afternoon did she realize that her training with Kisame was actually paying off. It was about that time when she realized that she was spending more time with Kisame than she was with Konan and Konan was realizing this.

"You know," the blue haired Kunoichi said one day after a particularly brutal spar, "Kisame and you have been getting rather, close. Are you sure that you're not doing more than just sparring?"

Of course Sakura got all heated up about it and attacked Konan in a secondround of sparring. And again Konan called her out on her behavior, "But you didn't deny my question." Sakura remembered her distinctly stopping their fight and taking in thosewords. She remembered the feelings she was feeling when she thought about the older man but what made her confused at that point was when Konan came up to her and said, "It's still not too late to fall in love," she said laying a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone needs a little love especially old sharks and young cherry blossoms."

From that point forward she began looking at Kisame differently. She remembered watching him one time training with Samehada and he swung that large blade in such a beautiful and graceful arc that it made her to stop and hold her breath. She in turn got smacked on the head by Tobi because it was one of the few times Zetsu was willing to teach them about botany (the study of plants). Things were not all that strange that was until Pain asked her to be Kisame's new partner. Sakura of course said yes, but it then made Kisame's and her relationship even more entangled and warped but Sakura was ready to face her demons, she was after all trained as a Kunoichi, she was trained to keep her emotions in check.

They both were equal matches in skill as ninja's and also in intelligence. Sakura was more of the analytical type when Kisame was more of the go into a fight with swords blaring kind of guy but the thing that they both non-verbally established was "maintain a professional partnership" and it worked, that was, for a time. Over time Sakura and Kisame still maintained a professional relationship inside of work but on their down time that completely changed.

They normally would be seen harassing one another or fighting. It was beyond 'professional' once they crossed onto Amegakure grounds. They still continued to spar and talk to one another but Sakura felt that their relationship was something beyond 'friends', 'comrades', and 'partners'. Sakura wasn't even sure if Kisame felt the same way towards her because he put up a heck of a granite wall to not showing it but she couldn't show it and neither could he because in their line of work, expression could be deadly.

If it wasn't for that one mission, she still wouldn't know how Kisame felt about her. It was a mission in the outer regions of Sound. Both Kisame and her were asked to infiltrate into a mansion to gather some possible information about Orochimaru and his possible movements around the surrounding countries. It was late, only a couple hours till dawn and both Sakura and him were running out of time. In an argument between the both of them, Sakura argued that she would be a lot faster and stealthier getting in and out of the mansion. Kisame was against the entire thing and told her that they should dothis together, but again Sakura countered saying that dawn was fast approaching and she would be faster in slipping in and out of the place. He agreed.

Sakura thought it very strange for him to suddenly agree with her; normally he would get more pissed at her stubbornness and would then threaten her till they somehow managed to come to some sort of agreement but he didn't. He just stared at her, Sakura couldn't deal with him at the moment and was about to turn away and deal with the mission. That was when he grabbed onto her wrist and whipped her around and kissed her. Sakura stood there allowing him to kiss her but when her mind finally clicked into place he pulled back and just leaned his forehead against hers.

Sakura stood there now noticing his fingers on the back of her neck andan arm tightly wrapped around her waist but what he said next verified his feelings for her and his need for her. " I swear as long as I have breath and blood in my body I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you. "

From that point on everything changed between them. The next few monthswere just about the same but then their arguments were made up by spending timetogether either watching the sunset or in some cases sunrises, join the others in some firelight conversations while lounging in each others company, or simply go out to dinner at one of the diners in Amegakure. Their conversations themselves began turning personal and deeper in meaning. Kisame finally told her why he abandoned Mist and Sakura told him the horror she saw that day when he saved her. To this day Sakura can not comprehend what her loved shark went through when he was younger; she could onlybegin to understand just why he betrayed Mist.

Their relationship maintained steady for about 3 more years and was asclose as ever now. Many of the members thought they would eventually get married or elope, but for some reason they didn't. Not that both Kisame and her wouldn't want to get married, but the whole idea of binding themselves together with a ring wasn't really appealing to them. It just didn't feel right for the both of them, they just had their love for each other to show that dedication and devotion which had the same power and symbolism as a band of metal would.

Sakura can still not believe they had said such things at the first but as time went on it seemed to fit the both of them. She could not help but agree they did do a lot of things together like any other married couple. Maybe even more, Kisame even helped her (one of the few times) at the hospital. He technically was there to drop by and check upon her and also to have lunch with her, she was in the middle of giving one of the civilian children a booster shot. Of course the youngster didn't like needles and was putting up such of a fight to stay away from Sakura.

Sakura was about to tackle the little bugger when Kisame came in andhelped her out. Sakura smiled as the memory came back to her. The boy was about six years old and he also was enrolled in the ninja academy there in Rain. Kisame was known for not being necessarily patient with children but this time he was. He even got down to eye level with the boy and told him this, "A true ninja isn't afraid of a single needle," he looked up at Sakura as he said this, and was received with a pair of pursed lips and a raised eyebrow but he continued, "but this single step is only preparing you for thefuture."

This struck the boy and he allowed Sakura to continue with her boostershot that was if he was allowed to hold Kisame's hand while she gave him theshot. Of course afterwards Kisame was greatly rewarded with a kiss from Sakura but was told to never tell anyone of what happened in the hospital room. That of course did not work, especially in a hospital setting when the nurses were infamous for being rumor monsters. Deidara later confronted Kisame about the little incident and let's just saythat exploding clay and large jets of water were seen flying about the Akatsuki base for the next couple of hours.

On the few occasions that Sakura would bring up the event (they would normally would be laying around the base together), Kisame would just smile with that weird smile of his, say that she was trouble, kiss her forehead, and pull her tighter against him. Sakura looked at him as her fingers slowly moved forward shattering her recollecting. Over the course of those four years she did in fact grow to love her so called 'savior' and hoped to stay with him till the end.

Her fingers softly traced over the familiar gill markings on his felt so alien like but so comforting at the same time. She gently scootedcloser to him to get better access to them, fingers whispering over the raised gill markings. Her fingers halted their stroking when she felt him shift and sigh in his sleep. "You now if you keep doing that I will never get any sleep." Kisame replied softly while opening one his eyes.

Sakura slowly dropped her hand and delicately ran her fingers through hishair, showing her apology. "Sorry about that." She whispered as she looked into his tired eyes. He only looked at her with the same expression reading devotion and care. He brought a hand up and held the side of her face with his hand as his blue fingers wove their way into her vibrant pink hair. She closed her eyes welcoming the touch.

"You should get some sleep too." Sakura opened her eyes thinking about his words. She nodded her head and scooted closer to Kisame cuddling into his side. In turn Kisame wrapped an arm around her bringing her even closer and to feel her warm bodyagainst him. Sakura rolled partially onto his chest and half into his side to get more comfortable while she too wrapped an arm around him. Kisame only brought his other arm around her to encircle her after feeling comfortable with himself he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and rested his head onto hers before resuming his sleep.

Sakura just laid their in his arms thinking her past over. Her mind recollecting how she came to Rain, how Kisame and her relationship started, and also how they still remained together. She smiled slightly as she snuggled her head into his chest_. It might not be what I hoped for but I think it's better than anything I could have ever dreamed of_. She thought as she slowly fell asleep listening to the heart beat of her 'savior'.


	3. Edit

I had got a few reviews saying that they had troupe reading and I had same time. So now I hope every one can read it a lot easyer now and thank you all for the review that I had got.


End file.
